The new line
by stevie-b-11
Summary: Heroes style fic with a twist, based on a group of teens from a welsh school, who, two years after being involved in an accident in a chemistry class discover life has changed...but is it for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Manifestation**

** "Fisk" and Evan Thomas- Thomas Farm**

"Look, I don't know what it is you think I have but I can tell you this, you're making a mistake, so why don't you just leave?"

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible, even if you don't know it yet you have something I want and I'm not going until I have acquired it. You were there, therefore you are, no questions."

"You're wrong!"

"And you're dead!" His finger makes a quick slashing movement as Evan's body falls down upon the blood spattered hay.

"Thank you" Fisk whispers as he takes his leave.

** Lauren "Duffy" Duffy- Bridgend Rec, Bridgend**

"We wanna thank you guys for turning up and making us feel welcome, I used to be like everyone of you, I'd come here to watch the gigs, but now I'm playing 'em and nothing else can beat that feeling" Duffy yelled down her mic to the roaring audience, her thanking them seemed to entice an uproar of gratitude to her and her band for even coming.

"This'll be our last song for the night, I wrote this when I was in my first band, it's called just for the moment, thanks Dean" She said as she progressed to play an introductory tune on her guitar, she moves up to her mic and parts her lips ready to sing, but is distracted by the shocked audience pointing up at her she looks and sees her hand glowing a red glow and instantly her guitar disintegrates into a pile of ash and string.

Duffy stands startled and frozen as the audience start to cheer, seemingly believing it was all part of the show, as the applause dies down Duffy leaves and makes a phone call.

"Mum? Hi it's me, no don't say anything. I'm ready to come home. Yes I'm happy too, Yes I'll get straight back into education. I just have a few questions that need answering that's all, yeah I miss you as well, see you tomorrow mum tell Dad I love him, Rachael too. Bye."

** Steven Byway and "Fisk" - The Ton, Kenfig Hill**

"Okay I came, though I don't see why you wanted me to, we haven't talked for over a year now" Steven said to a figure sat upon the edge of the ton quarry.

The figure rose to his feet and moved towards Steven. "Glad you could come, there's something I need from you…"

"We haven't seen each other for a whole year and you expect me to do you a favour? Same old…" Steven's cut off by the figure

"Come on we're friends, you can help a friend out can't you?"

"We were friends" Steven corrects him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back home"

The figure lunges forward and grabs him, " I can't let you go anywhere until I have what I want" the figure walks towards Steven, Steven can feel something is wrong and takes cautionary steps backwards until he hit's the edge of the ground, he turns and looks down seeing the jagged quarry beneath him, he turns back to stare at the figure.

The figure sniggers and lifts a finger…

"Who are you, I don't know you anymore!"

"Call me Fisk"

"What!?" Steven yells, confused. Fisk takes another step towards him, while slowly lifting his hand, Steven stumbles backwards momentarily forgetting the cliff edge, He stumbles and falls down, Fisk runs to the edge and peers down at where the body should be…but nothing.

"Guess now I know you have something I desire…" Fisk says to himself with a twisted smile sitting upon his face.

"What the…?" Steven yelled in disbelief, "I'm flying…and have wings!!" He had wondered why he wasn't dead, or at least severely hurt, not that he was complaining, if it came to choosing between imminent death and wings…well put it this way, it's not a very hard decision. He spots his home and soars down towards it, landing fairly gently upon the land below him, as soon as his feet touch the floor the newly grown wings vanish and he's left stood there in amazement.

** Steven Byway, Abbie Stone, Jenna Hodge and Grace Barham- Biology class, CCS, Kenfig Hill**

"Okay so if you take your scalpels and cut directly down the oesophagus and you should notice a creamy mucus substance lining the inside" Mrs White instructed her sixth form class.

"Ewwww, why'd I take this class**" **Jenna questioned her biology group.

" 'Cos I told you to" Grace replied under her breath with a grin spread across her face.

"Umm guys? Has anyone heard from Steven this morning, he hasn't answered any of my texts…" Abbie queried.

"Maybe he's "ill" again" Jenna retorted.

"Nope, there he is…and looking a bit of a mess too" Grace pointed to the small-cut window in the classroom door.

Steven rapped the door and walked in to the class, "sorry I'm late, something happened this morning and…" He was interrupted by Mrs White

"I do not have time for excuses just go sit with your group and help with the dissection."

"Miss" Steven replied with a nod of his head, as he made way towards his seat and the rest of his group.

"Were the hell you been Steve?" asked Abbie.

"I can't really say, besides you wouldn't believe me if I did tell you" Steve answered.

"Try us" the three girls said in unison.

"okay, fine, I flew" Steven said, feeling he was right and they wouldn't believe him.

"You're right we don't believe you" Abbie laughed, while Jenna and Grace caught each others glances with concern.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Abbie was just sat in her seat rocking back and for with laughter when she let rip a piercing scream. "Oh my God!! Don't just stand there help me for fuck sake!!"

Steven, Jenna and Grace sat and watched in disbelief at the scalpel protruding from Abbie's arm. Jenna reached over and pulled it out without hesitation.

"Ouch, god Jen!" Abbie screamed at her.

"I couldn't resist, sorry" Jen replied with an awkward smile. "You're just gonna have to go to the…" Jenna stopped mid-sentence.

"What? Why'd you stop?" Abbie followed Jenna's stare to where the scalpel and wound had been, but it was completely fine, as if nothing had ever happened. "What the fuck? Okay…I'm starting to believe you flew…"

**Jodie Morgan- Spar, Kenfig Hill**

"It'll be like every other time, just harder" Jodie told herself, as she stood outside the spar. "New CCTV cameras and barcode sensors, so I'll have to disable them before I can do anything else" she said, doubting her own talents in the "art" of thieving.

She took her first steps towards the entrance of the newly refurbished shop, fairly empty, one elderly and one teenager, she made a mental note. She removed a small package from her uppermost pocket and unwrapped it to reveal a small kit, the likes of which would be used for lock picking.

Jodie made her way unnoticed through the rear of the shop until she was stood by the drinks cabinet right by the entrance to the shops back stores. She slipped through the small passage and made haste up the stairs and into the small room in the lower left corner just as her plan had said it would be, empty, seems luck was on her side today.

She locked the door behind her and lowered herself into the new-smelling, leather chair and turned her attention towards the computer monitors labelled "CCTV" and a second entitled "B-Sensors".

"Here goes, she pulled out the small package again, from a pocket on the back she detached a small floppy disk, which she inserted into the floppy drive on the hard rive of the "B-Sensor's" monitor, an option popped up upon the monitor, "Start Programme?" Jodie moved the mouse and clicked on the first option; "YES".

Within a few moments the screen had become a jumbled mess of static indicating to Jodie that the first part had been a success and the sensors were now disabled.

She removed the floppy disk from the drive so as to not leave any evidence behind and turned her attention to the "CCTV" monitor and simply removed the tapes from the recorder and turned the cameras off just incase they had a digital back-up record.

She left the room, her job complete and tip-toed down the stairs straight into a group of people, apparently awaiting her appearance.

"We have secondary monitors, we saw you head in to the back store and we've been waiting for you since, the police are on the way so I suggest you just wait." One of the workers suggested.

Jodie felt utterly defeated, knowing she had failed she went with the head worker and sat and awaited the arrival of the police. In the background she heard another worker talking to a couple who had just entered;

"Yes, she's right there…Where'd she go?"

Jodie legs it out the shop and round the corner. She stops after running a few blocks and as she does her body starts to rematerialise, "I guess gas does come in handy."

**Steven Byway and Bethan Williams-Neath College, Margam**

"You flew? Well i guess that's no less believable than someone who can control attraction..." Bethan whispered to Steven as he informed the amazing turn of events that had taken place that night.

"Do you think you could do it again?" She asked.

"I've been trying, seriously, but no luck those wings i had are long gone" Steven replied disappointedly.

"Williams, Byway! Anything you want to get off your chest, I'm sure the class would love a piece of gossip to feast upon." Professor Silvermane, the English professor interrupted.

"We'll pay attention" Bethan answered clearly intimidated, he had that affect on people; the sagging eyes, and wonky moustache didn't do much for him either.

The entire class continued staring at Bethan and Steven. They tried to ignore them whilst order returned to the room.

"So, what about you? Your thing?" Steven asked, not sure of what to call it and ignoring Silvermane's orders.

"You mean my awesomely amazingly brilliant power?" Bethan said rhetorically. "Well I've got it pretty much down, I can pick who I "infect" and make sure no one else gets hit, but I don't know, it just kinda' takes the fun out of it when the guy has no choice but to like you I guess" She said half heartedly.

"Bummer, but still it must be fun" Steven replied reassuringly. I wander if I should tell her about "Fisk" He thought to himself.

"What'd you say? Who's Fisk?" Bethan asked with a tone to her voice which seemed to accuse Steven of something.

"huh, I didn't say anything. And how did you know about Fisk? Steven asked back

"I…I heard you mention him, like in my head, you don't think these, these powers, there's more than one?" She said

"I don't know, I'm starting to think there might be, unless it's just a development from your pheromone manipulation…"

"I've told you!! It's NOT pheromone manipulation, it's the power to attract pretty men!!" Bethan shouted.

"you call it what you won't, I'll just call it by it's name."

"Williams!! Shut your mouth!!"

"Yes sir, Mr Silvermane, sir!" she answered without hesitation. "look Steve this lessons finishes in about five minutes, if you meet me in the library you can explain to me about this Fisk guy, promise?"

"Okay, yeah I guess so, but you won't like what I have to say" Steven told Bee.

The buzzer rang through the theatre, releasing the class from there painful lectures. Bethan and Steven went their separate ways, with Steven reassuring Bee that he'd meet her in the library in five minutes.

Bethan head towards the library to await what Steven had promised to tell her, she felt anxious but oddly excited. She knew whatever it was couldn't be good news, she just knew but she still had the desire to know.

She entered the library, gave a swift greeting to the librarian and sat in the booth furthest from the front entrance, passing a guy, shrouded in a flowing coat and a book covering his face. Bethan didn't give it two thoughts and just sat in the booth neighbouring his.

The people slowly filtered out of the library and Steven hadn't turned up yet, she could always trust Steven to keep him waiting. Before she'd even realised everyone had parted from the library other than her and the guy in the neighbouring booth.

Bethan got up to leave, she was fed up of waiting and suspected Steven had probably forgotten, she grabbed her bag and looked up, the man form the neighbouring booth had gotten up also and was blocking her path, he was unnerving but there was something distinctly familiar to her.

"Urr, excuse me, can I get through?" she asked politely, not wanting to be stood there with him for to long.

"I can't let you do that, your special and I need you" He replied

That voice is so familiar she thought to herself but she didn't want to stick around to find out whether or not it was someone she knew, he had creeped her out enough and now she wanted to leave.

"Oh my God!! Your that Fisk guy Steven was gonna' tell me about!!" Bethan cried. Why couldn't he have kept his promise for just one time? She queried herself.

"I'm sorry this is gonna hurt me more than it will hurt you…" Fisk told her cutting off her trail of thought.

"What! Hurt me? I don't think so" Bethan wasn't just gonna stand there, she dropped her bag and ran. Behind her Fisk was just swinging his arm, as if he was aiming something at her, all around her things were coming to pieces in time with his swinging arms. She screamed and footsteps could be heard, she reached for the door but it opened from the other side, Bethan screamed again.

"Whoa! Bee, what's going on?" Steven asked her from the other side of the doorway.

"Oh thank God it's you!" Bethan grabbed him and hugged him

"What's that for?" Steven asked

"Coming to help me, Fisk he's behind me!"

"WHAT! Where? Beth, he isn't there, are you sure it was him?"

"Yes I'm bloody well sure I heard him think his name over and over and something about power being strength" Beth told him

"Well he's gone now" Steven gestured to the open window. "But form what you've just told me, I'm guessing he don't give up…"

**Shaun Child- Child Residence, Pyle**

"Shaun your dinner's ready, and please say after this you'll go look for a job. You've been promising for months. I can't keep providing for you, you're a grown lad now" Shaun's mother called through into the front room.

"Thanks mum" Shaun said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the tray with his food and can of coke on, he gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek and retreated back into the front room to eat his food and watch television.

He placed his can of coke on the side table to his sofa-seat and sat down, tray upon his lap and food upon his tray. Tacos, not exactly his favourite but he could forgive his mum as he knew of the effort she had made.

He took a bite of a pre-prepared taco and dropped it, his mouth felt enflamed and his eyes watered, she had put chillies in this, the least she could have done is tell him!!

He reached out for his can of coke, no where near being able to grab it, he stretched his arm but to no avail, it was a shock to him when the can wiggled, seemingly of its own accord and then shot straight towards his hand and into his grasp.

Shaun was shocked, happy and astonished but a little shocked. He called through to hi mother in the kitchen, "Mam! I think I'm ready to find a job now!"

**Evan Thomas- Thomas Farm**

"What!? I thought I was dead" Evan said in fear and amazement, he looked about the hay filled barn and saw his mutilated body…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Special chapter part 1

**Special Chapter, Part 1- Before the Beginning**

**Everyone- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

**As told by the character of Steven**

It started, so to say, two years ago, we were kids, we had no say, and we had no power; not then anyway. I won't bore you with the details of the day; I'll take you straight to that lesson, chemistry, year 11 GCSE class. Dr. Houston, our then chemistry teacher- a rather large man, balding and an ever flowing fountain of useless facts, was setting up an experiment he had seen on some television show or another and had wanted to try it out, he'd decided as we'd worked so hard during the last two years we should be the "lucky ones."

We didn't have to pay attention if we didn't want to, but those of us that did had moved down to the front with the promise of a memorable experience, and that it was. I had gotten a prime seat, between Bethan and Dean, others were seated around us; Jenna, Abbie and Grace were sat right behind us, to the left were Richard, Kevin and Shaun and to our right were Duffy and Evan.

Stuff we'd never seen before was to be used in this experiment and none of us thought anything could go wrong, five years in this school and nothing ever had so why would we worry now? There was a knock at the door and Jodie, a girl from year 10 entered, she told Dr Houston she had a message for him from Mrs. White, the neighboring biology teacher. He replied that he would hear her out in a few minutes but first he wanted to carry on with the experiment and that she was welcome to stay and watch so she walked up to the front of lab and stood behind Shaun.

I was starting to get bored, so much for the memorable experience, as far as I could tell most of the others felt the same way but Dr. Houston proceeded oblivious to the flagging attention of his students. We had decided that was enough and all turned to start talking to each other, who did this? Who saw that? Why'd that happen?

Before we knew it we were cut off by a deafening bang and were all sent flying backwards by the force of the now evident explosion. Screams were sounding around the lab and the school alarms were ringing through the halls. After that we all had our own experiences…

**Steven Byway- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I opened my eyes to the devastation that lay all around me, the room had been totaled, those who had been up close and watching the experiment seemed to be okay even though being hit by the blast but Dr, Houston was sprawled behind his desk, his breathing had ceased, he was obviously dead.

Everyone was rushing around, their terror was building, I could tell. My mind was becoming clouded, I was becoming increasingly terrified, this felt beyond terror, something else altogether. I collapsed, curling into a fetal position, I felt like I was falling apart, immobilised by fear, it was still building up inside of me. I went into meltdown; I shut myself off from the outside world even with all the chaos going on around me.

Before I knew it I was outside apparently having been carried out by Pete the Lab technician, I was informed of my "episode" and was interrogated by one of the few doctors that had been brought onto the scene to deal with injuries, I told him how I felt and what I had been told by others. He informed me that it may be schizophrenia and to come into the doctors surgery straight from school. I did. His diagnosis had been correct and I was put onto medication.

I never understood exactly what had happened and had always suspected more than just my supposed "schizophrenia." I never even thought that it may have been the manifestation of empathy, not until two years later…

**Dean Cook- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I had been sent flying into the air from the force of the explosion, the first thing that caught my attention was my arm, it was aflame, I yelled for help, for someone to put out the dancing embers but everyone seemed to be caught up in their own problems.

I was still running around trying to get help or to find an escape so that I could get out to the hopefully awaiting paramedics, someone must have called for help by now.

My arm was in pain, like I hade never felt before, the only thing keeping me going was the adrenalin coursing through my veins.

I kept pushing through everyone, my arm still alight, when I felt a slight pressure on my arm, I looked and it was wet, as if it had been inveloped in water, either way the fire was out and I was greatful, but I was still faced with the dilemma of being trapped in this decrepit lab.

I was trying to focus my attentions on some sort of escape, and something in my mind just clicked, I swung my arm and as if I had known it would happen the metal girder blocking a back window was sliced straight through the centre and collapsed, revealing the smashed open window, it was as if my body had taken control and I bent my legs and leapt towards the window, and straight through, I wasn't worried, why wasn't I worried? I landed on the grass, a fair way from the window from which I had jumped.

I should have been freaked by what I'd just been able to do but I wasn't, in fact I enjoyed it, it made me feel worth something, better than the others…and I wanted more.

**Three weeks later- Bridgend bus station**

"Dean, Dean Cook?" Christa Maleone called into the crowd. A young man, no older than 16 stepped forward and answered to the name.

"Yes that's me, you must be Christa?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can finally meet, it's been great talking to you over the net but now I'm here I can help you, help you warn your friends about what could happen to them, what happened to you, and me." Christa said with an enthusiasm to her soft voice.

"So you _are_ like me, you weren't just saying it, you know, for attention or anything?" Dean queried.

"No I wasn't just saying it and yes I guess in a way I am like you" She replied

"Prove it, show me what you can do, I don't want to be introducing some psycho into my friend's lives, claiming to be someone who wants to help them." Dean smirked.

"Fine, watch!" Christa grabbed Dean by the arm and took him to the back of the bus station to a nearby tree, which was quite obviously dying. She held out her arm and placed the palm of her hand upon the tree's trunk; the dying leaves started to become green with life and new leaves grew, before long the tree was standing proud, as if it had never been the poor excuse for a plant that it had been previously.

"That's what I can do, I can manipulate, if you like, plant life- give it life, take it away. Believe me now?" Christ asked, slightly angrily.

"You bet I do! Come with me, my friends are just round the corner, they're hiding in the lane just behind the pound stretcher." Dean told Christa. They walked to the back, the lane behind the shop.

"I thought you said your friends were here?" Christa asked, rather confused.

"It's just us, as far as I know none of my "friends" have developed anything I want yet, but you on the other hand…have. Dean rammed his elbow into Christa's throat knocking her up against the wall and while his other arm proceeded to slice slowly across her scalp, she screamed in pain and struggle, but she had no hope, Dean dropped her body, her scalp lying beside her and bent down beside it, he looked at the newly revealed brain and placed his hand upon it.

Dean stood up looking satisfied and held out his arms, all around him grass grew, new and fresh. He made vines grow from the ground and wrap themselves around Christa's lifeless body.

With his newly acquired ability, he strolled out of the lane and back to the bus stop; he caught the 63 bus, making his way back to his home village, Kenfig Hill, wanting more than he had before.

** Bethan Williams- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I was lucky, I hadn't taken much force from the explosion, my wrist was a bit sore but other than that I was fine. I clambered up from my previous laying position and scanned the room, everyone else seemed to be pretty fine as well, then I saw Doctor Houston, I ran to him and checked for a pulse but couldn't find even a slight one. A tear formed in the corner of my eye and slipped down my cheek.

This shouldn't happen in a school, but this was too real to deny, I decided the best thing I could do now was try to find some means of escape, it seemed everyone else had the same idea.

My head was pounding, I could hear everyone screaming, it all sounded so close as if they were actually screaming at me, I just put it down to the adrenaline rush and fear. I ran to the crowd that had formed at the only exit, bustling through to see why no one had made their way out yet, the door was jammed. Everyone were shouting and yelling for help, no one seemed organized or in control, I yelled for everyone to shut up, and got Martin, Evan and Josh to come help me get the door open, I told them to start ramming the door, it took a few attempts but it paid off and the door fell from its hinges, leaving the exit free for escape.

I made my way through the exit behind the crowd, it seemed everyone was there, we were all fine.

We finally made it down to the school yard, I looked around again making sure to see that everyone was there, but this time I noticed, I saw that Steven wasn't there and started yelling to let someone know, Pete, the lab technician, ran up to me and asked what was wrong and whether I was hurt. I told him no and that it was Steven and that he was still trapped inside.

I watched as Pete took off in to the building, I stood idle for a few more minutes before Pete reemerged with Steven over his shoulders. It looked as if Steven was unconscious. Pete laid him down on the grass, a few minutes passed and he came to, just looking slightly disorientated. I was relieved but left him to the care of the onsite doctor. I was just happy to get home that night, my parents were ecstatic that I was home and not hurt. They'd heard what had happened on the live news coverage and were beyond worried. I was just pleased to be safe again and took comfort in the feelings.

**Three weeks later- Porthcawl fairground**

"Umm, hey. My names Bethan and I was just, well I was wandering if maybe…I don't know, that perhaps you'd like to…" Bethan was cut off by the boy she had found so attractive she had just had to try her luck with.

"Wanna got out sometime?" he said, stopping her mid sentence. "My names David by the way"

"Wow! Really, oh my god, thank you" she said as if he'd done her a favor. Bethan walked back over to Duffy, and Lauren, a grin spread wide over her face. "I can't believe he said yes! What do you think I should wear?" She asked, turning her attentions to Lauren, but Duffy stopped Lauren from saying anything and started talking.

"Hey Bee…You might wanna turn around"

Bethan did as Duffy said and saw a group of guys gathered around her all trying to ask her out and get her attention.

Bethan, Lauren and Duffy were kind of scared so they just left with Bethan yelling for the crowd of guys to stay put, they did as she said while the three of them carried on running.

"That was just beyond weird!" screeched Lauren.

"What happened just then?" yelled Duffy.

"I honestly have no clue…" Bethan sighed.

**Abbie Stone- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I pulled myself to my feet, I was fine, not a scratch on me. I seemed to be one of the first to get up; a lot of people were still upon the floor. I ran between them to make sure they were okay, luckily they were all breathing.

Slowly everyone seemed to be coming to, all of them in panic and looking for a way out, don't think it hadn't crossed my mind but the door was jammed shut and I wasn't even going to attempt jumping out of the window what with us being about 50 feet up.

Jenna ran past me, just as a smaller, secondary explosion went off sending pieces of metal flying in every direction, people screamed as they all ran or ducked for cover, I decided to run with Jenna, a piece of shrapnel heading right for us. I blinked and Jenna had gone the piece of jagged metal still coming towards me I kept running.

I felt a chilling pain through my leg. The shrapnel had obviously hit me but the adrenaline kept me going. I watched as some of the boys from the class started ramming the door trying to get it off its hinges. It didn't seem like they were having much luck but then one more run to the door and it practically flew off.

There was a small uproar of cheers before everyone started running towards the escape.

I got down the steps into the school yard and screamed for help remembering my earlier injury and seeing a blood stain had formed on the ripped leg of my trousers. One of the paramedics came running towards me and saw the blood, he cut through the rest of the leg and checked me over for injury, but nothing. I guess I hadn't been hit by the metal after all and the blood must have been someone else's, not like there was a lack of it after an explosion.

The paramedic looked up at me and told me to stop pulling such stupid jokes at such a serious time; I didn't know what to say, I didn't think that I had been wasting their time. All I wanted to do now was get home to my family. The sooner this day was over the better.

**Shaun Child- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I guess there isn't much to say, my experience was rather brief. I was sat up at the front with several others watching the experiment. Something obviously went wrong because before we knew it there was bang and a hissing sound, accompanied by smoke and I sent flying a few feet above the ground and straight through a closed window.

It shattered on impact with my body, cutting my face and arms as I tried to shield myself. I had that feeling were you ride over a high hill in a car and then drop suddenly, in my stomach. I was falling rapidly, drops of blood flying up rather than falling down.

I saw that I would soon be meeting the floor, ending up as a mass of blood and gore on the ground. I didn't want to witness it so I just closed my eyes and tensed up. I felt a heat fill my body but felt no pain and heard no "splat". I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the ground on the other side of the school.

Had I really fallen from that height and survived? Or had I even fallen? Maybe it had been some sort of panic induced black out and I had been carried to safety by someone else. Either way I was glad to be alive. For a second I didn't think I'd get to see tomorrow.

**Jenna Hodge- Two years in the past, Cynffig Comprehensive**

I had been sat with grace and Abbie when it happened; we had lost interest in the experiment and decided to just have a chat. We were talking about boys, school, family, your basic gossip session. Then a flash of light and smoke filled the room accompanied by a bang and a great amount of force.

I wasn't hurt badly just a gash above my right eye, the room had been destroyed but everyone seemed to be fine. Most of them were gathered at the door trying to cheer on the boys that were trying to force it open. I ran towards them hoping that as soon as the door was open I'd be able to leg it out with everyone else.

I ran past Abbie, another explosion went off in the centre of the room, metal was sent soaring everywhere, Abbie must have noticed it as well 'cos she started running with me. We were running as fast as we good to out run the metal heading straight for us but it was obviously a stupid attempt as it gained speed.

I turned my head and saw the shrapnel heading for me, inches away from piercing my neck. I screamed and everything just seemed to pause, I fell to the floor to avoid the metal and then everything seemed to resume at its normal pace, the metal hit Abbie in the leg. It may have been selfish but at least it wouldn't have killed her!

That whole moment had been like one of those scenes in a movie just as the huge action scene takes place and bullets are flying and just as you think it's all over for the hero adrenaline kicks in and everything seems to slow down except for him and he manages the bullets with ease.

So that's what I put it down to, adrenaline. No reason to think it could have been anything else. I heard a crash and saw the door fly from its holdings. I ran through the door with everyone else and followed them down into the yard, it was full of teachers and students alike, most of which seemed fine.

I looked up at the link block where the lab had been and saw it was now filled with a rather pale orange gas. It was mesmerizing the way it swirled through all the crevices, capturing every part of the link blocks entrances and exits.

**Three weeks later- Grace's house**

I had gone to Graces, just to do some damned maths revision. I'd never been great at it. Come on, be honest, who can rally say that they _enjoy _maths?

Grace was good at revising and it always helped her but I on the other hand was hopeless. I could do something over and over again and still not remember it. We were going to look over Pythagoras' theorem and trigonometry. We had our textbooks out and I just skimmed through, with a bemused look upon my face.

Grace turned to me and said "Jenge, I really don't get this. Does he think we're Einstein or something?"

"Well it's like this, C squared equals A squared plus B squared, and trigonometry just revolves around figuring out if you need to use the sin, cos or tan rule."

Grace was looking at me in amazement. "Jen, where did that come from? I thought you didn't know this?"

"So did I, I just looked over the book and now I can remember the whole page, maybe I will pass!" I said with a grin on my face while Grace just stared at me, obviously thinking that there was more to it and that I should take it more seriously.


End file.
